Another Blade
Spade European Rhinoceros Beetle |villain = yes |type = Chairman/Monster |affiliation = (formerly) Himself (currently) |homeworld = |firstepisode = Ace of Spades ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = Blade Brave ~A.D. 2004~ |numberofepisodes = 2 |height = ???|weight = ???|cast = }} 1= . Behold, the fate of those who would oppose me!|Tennoji's proclamation.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= is the chairman of the Organization who served as the main antagonist of the series. He appears in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time where he transforms into an '|アナザーライダー|Anazā Raidā}}, who is derived from . History :Main article: Alliance with Ray Tennoji from behind the scenes, intentionally set up the series of events in the fake with the sole purpose of creating a new world order and declaring himself as its ruler. He would soon encounter the renegade Ray and from an alliance with her in order for his dream to become a reality. Another Blade would be born, causing Kenzaki and the BOARD riders powers to disappear. Death Despite his newfound power, he would eventually be defeated by . Having no more use for him, Ray betrays and kills the chairman. Forms '''Another Blade' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' Ray *'Year of Origin:' 2004. *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' Powers and Abilities TBA Equipment * - Transformation trinket. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hiroshi Tennoji is portrayed by |森次 晃嗣| Moritsugu Kōji}} , who is best known for his role as Dan Moroboshi in the Ultra series Ultra Seven. Etymology Part of Tennoji's surname is a homophone with , the title all of Japan's emperors use, reflecting his desire to rule. His full name, when translated literally, would mean "the king's path of commanding history", reflecting his goal of becoming a ruler by setting up and controlling the Battle Fight, which was once a monumental moment in history. Notes *Keeping the fact that Another Riders have opposite traits from their original counterparts, Another Blade is opposite to Kenzaki (and by extension, the BOARD Riders themselves). The fact that Another Blade is actually Tennouji who intends to use his powers as an Another Rider to create a new world where he is in charge and even unleashes his own versions of the Darkroaches; the BOARD Riders have an objective to seal . **Another Blade's appearance in the story combines the aspects of both Ace Form and King Form. His sword resembles the Soul Edge wielded by Nightmare, but its color scheme looks like that of the . *Another Blade is the first Another Rider that Ray has formed a contract with. **Ray ends up betraying Tennouji and kills him. This is similar to how he met his end by the 's hand in the Blade series after he was defeated by the Riders. *His goal of World Domination is similar to . See also * on the Kamen Rider Wiki. * - The Original Kamen Rider Blade. * - The result of using the Drive Ridewatch. * - The canon counterpart. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Insect Monsters Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders